Fix What I Have Broken
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: "let me fix what I broke." A rule 63 story of Discord and Celestia. Eris is the goddess of Chaos and she is once again free. Lord Solaris is not sure how to feel... because he is to blame. He broke her heart a thousand years ago and for no good reason other than other ponies' opinions. But she's in his room demanding why he hurt her. And now he wants to fix what he broke...
1. Fix what is broken

**Hello! So… this is Toxic Wastenote here and I've been trying to experiment with gender bending. And I don't mean men in drag or overly masculine chicks. But actually being the opposite gender in a certain scenario. So this idea randomly hit me a day or so ago. What if Eris (Rule 63 Discord) and Lord Solaris (Rule 63 Princess Celestia) had met once again, in private, while she was freed for the first time in a millennia? Hot, steamy, and emotional is how I depicted it….. plus I'm a little stuck on sex-shots right now. But it will pass soon… I hope. But that's not the issue at hand here. This is a short story about two gender bents and their reconciling.**

The battle outside his castle raged on, but Lord Solaris was not fighting in it. He was sending letters back and forth to his student, Dusk Shine. But could he even fight? They were up against Eris. He was no longer connected to the elements that could defeat her. But was that really why he couldn't fight, or was that what he wanted to believe? Could it be he _wouldn't_ fight her? To try and harm her. The thought of hurting her would seem like the logical opinion to anypony. But he couldn't make himself think that. He _wouldn't_ make himself think that. Oh he had tried, for a thousand years he tried. But within five seconds of thinking anything bad about her, his minds re-depicts her face from all those years ago. The way her light hearted smile turned into a broken frown, the way her nose sniffled up her cries, how her ears dipped down to the sides of her face… her eyes brimming with tears.

Solaris slammed his hoof to the desk and groaned, shaking his head once again to forget. Forget what she looked like. Forget how he heard her crying. Forget how _he_ made her so angry. _He_ broke what was once just a misunderstood girl who liked having fun. Slamming his head to the desk he let a muffled yell escape his muzzle. He sighed and lifted his head and tried rubbing away his guilty headache with his hooves. But he knew all too well this would do nothing. Because he had been an immature and arrogant foal, he broke the heart of somepony who loved him deeply. And for more than his looks, his power, his status. She had loved him because she saw him as her light in the dark. She thought Artemis as her own little brother. She would have loved him if he had been a simple earth pony. But he was an idiot and took a sword to her heart instead.

He got up and walked away from his work. He needed a break. All the reminiscing was making him feel sick, and self-hate. He tried looking out the window, but all he saw was what he had caused… chaos. His ponies running from Eris's torment and trying to hide. And it was his fault. The pink cotton candy clouds in the sky seemed less threatening to him though. Probably because when he sees them he thinks of every time Eris would just snap them up and laugh at him when she drenched him in chocolate rain. The laugh that he broke. Solaris groaned and shook his head again. He needed to stop doing that. Stop thinking about the past and just leave it there like he's supposed to.

Deciding he needed to try and clear his head, he stepped out of the room and went to his sleeping chamber instead. The trek was quiet and short, but he used his magic to open the door and close it behind him. "Took your sweet time now didn't you?" His eyes widened and he spun around. Sitting on _his_ bed was Eris. But there was no condescending smirk or sneer, just a straight forward frown. A frown that was filled with anger and sadness. "Hey, Solly." Solaris sputtered his breathe. How did she even get in his room to begin with? "Relax sun butt, I'm not here for trouble," she stood to her legs "I came here for an explanation." "What do you mean Eris?" Solaris took a step back on instinct. Eris's eyes narrowed and she growled, "You know what I mean." She flashed from his bed to right in front of him. "Why? Why did you hurt me? I may be the goddess of chaos Solaris, but I think I deserve a reason as to why you broke my heart!" The sun god gulped and lowered his head in shame, "I judged you." He could hear Eris's growl. "That's it?! I worship the ground your prissy hooves walked on and you take a hammer to my heart because I look different! Is that all?!" Solaris looked up at the furious female in front of him. "Yes Eris! I was a foal and judged you on what others would think of us! I was an arrogant, stupid, idiotic, whiny, judgey little foal who couldn't see past his own self-indulgence to see he had a beautiful girl who loved him with everything she had right in front of him! Is that what you want to hear! Because that's the truth!" He breathe up a sob through his rant and focused back on Eris. "You said beautiful," he heard her say. He back tracked his thoughts to realize she was right. He had said beautiful. "I thought you thought I was a monster." He sighed, "I did, but I was wrong. You've always been beautiful. I was just too blind to see it."

There was a pause in the air. The silence filled with only breathing. "There was never anypony else." Solaris starred back at her, "What?" Eris frowned and crossed her arms at her chest. "I-I never found another pony… or anything after you left." "So… your still… a-" "A virgin?" her face turned red "yeah. Being in stone for a thousand years really keeps the flower intact." Solaris frowned, "Sorry about that, Rissy." Eris lowered her chin and face deeper into her neck and chest. She hadn't heard that nickname in decades, and it was still embarrassing. She tried to not look up at Solaris when she heard the clop of his hoof adornments on the floor. She assumed he would just leave now. But her assumption was proved incorrect when she heard the sound getting closer rather than further away. Still not looking him in the face, she was caught off guard when she felt her head pushed up and her lips forced against something.

Ok… Solaris is kissing her. Solaris is KISSING her! She felt him licking at her lips and prying with his tongue for her mouth to open and let him in. She stumbled backwards, but he just pushed her pack with his front hooves and she tumbled onto his bed. When she fell, her lips shifted and his tongue finally got into her maw. She thought maybe she should just summon a cotton candy cloud to fry him with lightning, but she felt her snake tongue being played with by him as if it were his play thing… and she liked it. Solaris wrapped his legs around her waist and pushed her against his bed harder… and she liked it. The feeling of him taking charge of her like he ruled over her, he controlled her.

When Solaris finally stopped and they separated, a string of saliva still connected their tongues. "I'm sorry Rissy. I made us go through a thousand years of virginity, and that was wrong," he moved his lips to her ear and whispered "let me fix what I broke." Eris shuddered and her ear twitched from his hot breathe. "This won't be forever you know," she whispered "your student is gonna break free of my control eventual- ah ha!" She felt him start to nibble on her neck and lick the marks he makes. "Let me make it up to you Eris," he kissed her again and licked her nose "let me show you I still care." He continued to lick her neck and listen to her soft moans of delight. Feeling her body convulse when he found a sweet spot, he started to suckle the skin and heard Eris moan loudly. "Ah ah ah! Solly! Yes! Ah!" She felt him working his magic tongue on her soft skin and smiled through a hot blush.

Solaris stopped, and he heard Eris whimper in protest. "W-why did you stop?" He smiled at her and used his magic to remove his helmet, chest and wing plates, and his gold shoes. "Just getting ready is all." He bent back down and nuzzled into her neck once again and nibbled at her soft spots. Eris moaned again and ended up giggling from his beard tickling her chest and neckline. She could feel Solaris start to lick and kiss his way lower, and she enjoyed every light and heavy touch he gave her. Solaris licked above Eris's marehood heavily, smelling the hormonal fire he had caused her. He could hear her gasping from his tongue teasing her. Then he dived into her lips muzzle first and licked her walls. "AHHH! SOLARIS! YES! BUCKING YES! AHH!" She yelled as he lapped up her juice like a dog. Digging his tongue into her slit and pulling it back out when he tastes the thick liquid inside of her. She was sugary sweet, and he loved it. He raised his lips ad licked her clit, making her moan and laugh at the same time. Finding her reaction amazing, Solaris puts his lips to her clit and starts to suck on it. "AHHHHH! YES! BUCK YES SOLARIS! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE BABY! AHH HA!" Eris felt her legs going numb. He was soooooo good! The feeling of his face digging into her pride felt like she was on cloud nine. So lost in the bliss and yelling his name, she only found consciousness when she felt the burning in between her legs grow into a wildfire.

"AHHH! SOLARIS! I-I'M S-SO CLOSE!" But he continued to drink her sloppily as she moaned his name. Continuing on for another ten minutes before Eris finally climaxed. "SOLAAAAUUUGGHHH!" Her juice flooded over his face and covered his white fur in the viscous liquid. Lapping up all that she dished out, Solaris took several swallows of her cum as Eris screamed in her climax. He could taste her insides, and they tasted like chocolate milk and cotton candy. Hearing her pants of relief made him finally stop licking her mounds and rise from in between her legs. "Eris, you taste delicious," he told her "just like cotton candy and chocolate milk." Eris heaved a large breathe and smiled, "Oh, so happy you like it Solly. Just took a thousand years for you to enjoy it."

Solaris held Eris down by her arms and lined up his member to her entrance. "Are you ready Rissy?" Eris had a hot blush, but she nodded. Solaris slowly entered her until he felt resistance, her hymen. He looked at Eris, but she nodded her head, and he drove it in. Eris felt the pain and screamed. "AHHHHH! YOU'RE SO BIG!" She was stopped by Solaris kissing her, and then he stopped and nuzzled her face when she cried. "I know it hurts, but it will be over soon." She whimpered as she felt him move inside her, her virgin blood dribbling out. He frowned at her crying, and kissed away her tears, "Shhh, its ok. I'm gonna help you through this." He kissed her cheek once more, catching more tears as he did so, then worked his way down her slender neck. The whole while he hugged her in his arms and reassured her it would go away. He went in and out of her gently and slowly, still just waiting for her to get used to him.

"Mmmm ah…" Eris moaned as the pain seemed to vanish and she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. Her body tingly all over, and she felt the feeling of being whole throughout her mind. Soon she needed more than his gentle pace, "Ah… Solly! I-I can't! I-I need more! Faster! Please!" Solaris smiled with himself, pleased at her pleasure and begging, and followed suit. Going into her faster and harder than before. "AH! Yes! Solaris yes! AH HA! Just like that! Ram into me like I'm some slut mare!" He kept his fast paced pounding as he smiled at her and growled, "Just- tell me… tell me if you want it faster! Say my name Eris! Just tell me! _Sweet Equestria_ you're so tight!" They kept at it. Solaris just thrusting his hips in and out of his beautiful goddess.

"GAUGH! SOLARIS!" He sped up his pace as she requested. Looking at her with their faces red and her eyes were closed with the biggest smile he has ever seen on her. The smile he fixed. Her white part of her mane laid splayed out all over his bed, her cheeks turned the shade of roses, her smile constantly screaming out his name, her voice would crack from how high she could scream it, and how her body fur glistened from little beads of sweat. As if she were covered in diamonds. Everything about her was just so beautiful. Why didn't he see that before? Before he broke her. But it was ok, because now he fixed her. He fixed what he broke _all_ those years ago. And now she was his. Chaos entity or not, she was his.

"Gaugh! Who's your lord Eris?! Who rules you?!" Eris screamed as he slammed into her and made wet, slapping sounds. "YOU DO! YOU ARE MY LORD! USE ME YOUR MAJESTY! MAKE ME YOURS!" He felt a maniacal grin spread on his face when he heard her beg for him. He had the great and powerful goddess of chaos on her back, just begging him to pound into her as hard as he can. The pressure built in both of them as they could feel it getting closer. Solaris felt his cock about to explode into her womb. He held her arms down and slammed into her harder, the wet slapping noise of their flesh combining becoming loud enough to fill his room. Of course, loud enough to be heard over their yelling that is. Solaris wrapped his hooves around her waist and picked her up off the bed. As he sat up, he held her into his lap and slammed her down onto him from above. "AAAAHHHHHHH! SOLARIS! YES MY LORD! YES!" "TELL ME ERIS! AHHH! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" "AUUGGGHHHH! I LOVE YOU SOLARIS! I LOVE YOU! DOMINATE ME!" It was barely even another five minutes before they both screamed.

"ERRRIIIAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"SOOOLLLAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Their panting lasted as they collapsed on the bed while Solaris withdrew his penis from Eris. The mix of cum and juice was splattered all over their chests and stuck into their fur. For a second, they just laid there next to each other. Solaris wrapped his hooves tightly around Eris, and her head nuzzled into his chest. Her insides were still warm from his seed shooting into her and filling her stomach. "I'm sorry." Solaris said the only two words he could think of that may make up for what he did to her. "Shut up," she mumbled "I didn't stay mad for long." He looked down at her face. She just smiled faintly at him and shrugged, "Hey, a thousand years gives you a lot of time to let go." He smiled and just rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry Solly, but you know I can't stay." He frowned, "I know. But I don't want you to go. I just realized that I still love you. I can't just let them put you back in stone." She moved his chin from her head and looked at him, dead serious, in the eye. "But if anypony knew about this… you would be a social pariah. And Arty is still getting used to being back." "But what kind of stallion would I be if I let the one I love be turned back into a statue." She kissed him softly, "A good leader." He sighed, unable to fight the truth. Eris was seen as evil, a monster, by his ponies. If they knew that their leader and the entity of chaos were an _intimate_ couple… things would be bad. "Can I at least fix you up first?" She smiled and nodded. His horn glowed and Eris was enveloped in light. When it was gone, she was fully groomed, clean, and had her energy back. "You should be able to put on a convincing show now," he told her and nuzzled her face for the last time. "And by any chance they fail and I win?" she said slyly. "Then you know," he said back. "I turn the stuff back, and everypony, then we tell them the truth." He laughed, "That's my girl." She kissed him one last time. "I'll always be your girl."

She got up from the bed, ran a talon through her hair, and raised it to snap. But she looked back one last time and saw Solaris sitting there. She whipped her head back and snapped. Solaris watched as she vanished with the light, seeing a single tear hit the floor once she was gone. _'I love you,'_ he could hear her voice whisper. He dipped his head, "I love you too."

**Later…**

Solaris walked the garden alone. The middle of the night, nopony watching to see him. Artemis was far too busy after Eris's little awakening. When he reached the statue at the center of the maze, he felt torn. Dusk Shine and his friends won and they learned a valuable lesson on friendship. But Eris… did she really have to be stoned again? When he knew for certain he was in love with her, she had to be resealed. "Eris, I don't know if you can hear me," he told the statue "but I promise you my love, I won't leave you like this for another thousand years. Never again." The look on her face tore at his heart. She looked so… scared. Not scared of being stoned, not scared of being beaten, but scared she would be stuck the same way for another millennia of torment. "They just need time Eris," he continued "my ponies just need time to forget what you caused. A few more various catastrophes here and then, let's both be honest we know _something_ will happen, and then we just say you need to be reformed. Need a friend. We just have to wait." He approached the statue and nuzzled it with his face, "But I won't make you wait a thousand years. Not a second time. Not even for five years." He stepped back and starred at her face. "I love you Eris." He turned and prompted to walk away. _'I love you too.'_ He turned back around and searched for her voice, but she was still a statue. He smiled though, because she could hear him. Of course it didn't really make sense since she was in stone, but that was his Eris.

What fun was there in making sense?


	2. Will you?

**A second one shot to this little folder of genius gender bending. Eris is rule 63 Discord. Lord Solaris is rule 63 Princess Celestia. This was going to be a one shot period… but I still kept typing and all it took was one comment to make me finish and put this up. Enjoy gender bending shippers! **

"So Eris, now that you're _'reformed'_ what do you plan on doing with yourself?" Solaris asked with a grin. Oh she was reformed alright, but it wasn't Butterscotch that did it. It was _all_ _him_ 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge'. But all had gone according to plan. Ponies seemed to put her last attack closer to the back burner and now he and she could walk together without it becoming a royal scandal that they were, in fact, _doing it_. Of course that little secret was still just between them, Solaris's bed, and his room… and the bath… and the throne… and the kitchen, the caverns, the dungeon, boy did he love the dungeon! Ok, so maybe they should dial it back a little. But when one is in love, don't you tend to get carried away?

"Oh I wouldn't say reformed exactly Solly," Eris floated smugly above his head, twirling his pastel locks of mane in-between her paw "I could go back to being bad any time." Solaris felt his face heat up, "Well then I suppose I would just have to punish you then." Eris floated in front of him and snapped her talon. Solaris saw the expensive rug before them turn into a giant circle rug with a depiction of her looking rather… horny on it. Her arms crossed over her chest and her legs spread open to try and show off a set of black and red satin panties. "Oh look at that!" she leaned in toward his ear and whispered "I'm already being a naughty filly~." Solaris shuddered as he felt her hot breathe and just seeing her pose on the rug, but he'd keep his composure if he wanted to keep things hot. "Now that isn't very nice young lady," he said sternly "now you have to be _punished_." Eris felt her face get warm as she spread into a wide legged position such as on the rug, and rubbed her folds while grinning. "_Mmmmm~_ yes I do. I've been a _naughty, naughty filly_! _Punish_ me like I _deserve_!" Solaris smiled as he teleported them to his room with his magic

Artemis was walking the halls in search of his brother, needing to discuss some recent important matters. He chose to check Solaris's room when he heard loud noises coming from it. "Gauuuuggghhhh! Solly!" "Yes! Sweet gods! Eris! Yes!" And him completely unaware of what these sounds could mean, rushed to his beloved brother's room. As he got closer, the sounds got louder. "Ahhh! Solaris!" "Who's your daddy Eris?! Tell me!" "Ahhh! You are! Buck me daddy! Buck me like this!" "Tell daddy what you want!" "Gauuuuggghhhh! Punish me daddy! Punish me!" Finally being close enough to his brother's door to make out the voices, Artemis froze in silence… that was Eris's voice.

So his brother… and Eris… What?! Artemis clearly wasn't thinking when he bust through the doors. "Brother! What is that no-" Artemis stopped and his blue face turned a sickly white when he saw the… position the two were in. Eris was on the floor, on her hands and knees, bent down on all fours and her rump up in the air with Solaris toppled over her, thrusting in and out, sweat and gods know what else caked into their fur. They were doing it… doggy style. Finding this beyond the point of mental scaring, Artemis responded the same way any other pony would in this situation. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hearing the scream, the two lovers looked to see Artemis screaming his lungs out. And so they responded properly… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Hearing them scream, Artemis replied. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" AAAAAHHHHH!" "AAAAAHHHHH!" "AAAAAHHHH!" "AAAAAHHHHH!" "ARTEMIS GET OUT!" Solaris yelled. "SORRY! SORRY! SO SORRY!" "STOP APOLOGIZING AND JUST GET OUT!" Eris yelled at the younger immortal. Artemis turned and ran at full speed away from the room and the terrible horror inside of it.

"Gods help us! May the Gods help us!" Eris yelled into the pillow. "It isn't that bad Rissy," Solaris said trying to keep his love calm. "Really Solly," her straight face showed no amusement "your _little prince brother_ just saw you plowing me on my hands and knees… HOW IS IT NOT THAT BAD?!" Solaris flinched from her volume, "Ok… maybe it is a little bad." "A little! Odds are he's galloping through all of Equestria right now shouting to everypony about what he saw!" Eris stopped and her eyes widened, "OH GODS NO! He's gonna be a pussy and tell the whole bloody kingdom! No, the whole planet!" Eris collapsed on the bed and screamed into the mattress. Solaris rubbed a loving hoof on her back and waited for her to run out of breathe to scream. And she did, nearly three minutes later. "Ok, we have to get him to keep his mouth shut," Eris said. "But why?" She looked at Solaris with a look that said _'are you freakin' kidding me'_. "Why, Solaris what do you think the ponies will say about you banging me in every inch of the castle?" He put his hoof on her shoulder, "Buck them!" Eris felt her jaw slack. Solaris talking about his precious little ponies like that… it actually kind of turned her on. "If they don't like it, tuff! This is my personal life! If I want to be in love with my little chaos cutie, that is my business. To Tartarus with what they think! I love you!" Eris felt her heart fluttering inside her chest when he held her paw and talon in his hooves. "Eris, I love you. I've loved you for more than a millennia and I never want to lose you again. When we made love for the first time I felt like I had found my soul mate. That year you were put back in stone was the loneliest I've ever been, because I knew we were destined to be and I couldn't see you." Her eyes felt misty when he gave her paw and claw a squeeze, "Eris, goddess of chaos, will you make me the most honored stallion in all of Equestria, and be my wife for all time?"

Her breathing stopped, her eyes misted over, and her throat was caught in a knot. Solaris held his breathe, fearing she'd think this whole thing was too sappy and just laugh in his face. "Eri- Ooof!" She tackled him to the ground and nuzzled into his chest while crying and laughing. "So, is that a yes?" She just laughed and rose her face from his chest to look at him and smile. "Does _this_ answer your question?" She held her lips to his and rubbed his… little lord with her paw. Solaris moan into their kiss and separated, "Sure does _Rissy_." They kissed again, this time with tongue and Solaris rubbing Eris's slit with his hoof. Boy that went even better than he had hoped!

**Meanwhile…**

Artemis finally stopped running when he reached his room. He slammed the doors shut and locked the doors three times before curling up on the floor. _'That did not just happen! That did not just happen! That did not just happen!'_ he thought over and over again. He just saw his brother and Eris… being intimate. He felt his throat fill with vile, but he swallowed it back down. Ok, maybe he was just being overly dramatic… yeah. Sure they were… at it, but they were a fully grown stallion and draconequus. They had the right to their happiness… even if it is _that_. He let out a defeating sigh, "If she gets pregnant, I'm not taking care of the foal."

**Next day…**

Eris and Solaris walked side by side to breakfast, they sat next to each other, they ordered the same thing (save for Eris's chocolate milk), they spoke in unison at times, and they laughed together. Most of the help were wondering just what could have happened in one night to bring those two so close. Of course they never would have guessed what really happened. When Artemis walked in for breakfast, he felt the vomit re-rise from the previous night. But he took a gulp, swallowed the barf while gagging, and trekked on nervously.

He sat at the seat toward his brother's right since Eris was on his left. "Ahhh, hello Arty," Eris said not even paying attention to him and still looking at her fiancé. "Ummm, good day Eris, brother." Solaris didn't look at him. "Brother?" Artemis still got no response. Solaris seemed lost in Eris's eyes, and vice versa. "Brother!" Solaris rubbed a hoof under Eris's chin who giggled, "I love you Rissy." "Awww, Solly!" "SOLARIS!" The two snapped out of their love trance to see Artemis there huffing his breath. "Oh Artemis, I hadn't realized you had entered," he told him. Artemis frowned and turned down to his plate. "Oh Arty, don't be such a sour puss! We have something really special to celebrate!" Artemis still had on his frown as he looked up at her, "And what pray tell is that Eris?" With a smirk on her face, the goddess of chaos lifted her talon to show of the ring that was now on it. A gold dragon design that wrapped around into a blue diamond at the mouth.

Artemis felt his jaw drop. That ring was not something he expected. He knew it was really played out to say it but… _'I did not see that coming.'_ "So, thou are-" "Getting married? Why yes! Yes we are… brother." Artemis felt his stomach drop to the floor. "We… are- so happy for you both." Solaris and Artemis smiled then went back to each other. Artemis sat and ate in silence.

'_So Eris will be my sister-in-law… may the gods please help me!'_


	3. The big news

**Third shot! Dusk Shine (Rule 63 Twilight Sparkle) Rainbow Blitz (Rule 63 Rainbow Dash) Bubble Berry (Rule 63 Pinkie Pie) Elusive (Rule 63 Rarity) Applejack (Rule 63 Applejack, yeah a gender neutral name) Butterscotch (Rule 63 Fluttershy)**

**Day after the proposal... **

Lord Solaris let out a content sigh. A day with no responsibilities or royal duties was a rare thing for him and he wanted to enjoy it. Sitting alone in his room just reading a book sounded wonderful… too bad he couldn't do it. "Solly! You're still not looking!" With a smile on his muzzle he turned his attention back to the beautiful entity of chaos in front of him. "I'm sorry love, you were saying?" Eris huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Weeeellllllll, I was talking about _our wedding_, buuuuuutttttttttttt…" She turned her back to him and just stood away from him, "I guess you just don't wanna talk, lord of the snore!" Solaris couldn't help but chuckle. He could clearly tell Eris was just pretending to be mad at him. Her cute little smirk barley even faltered. "Awww, don't be like that Rissy! You know you drive me craaazzzzzy!" He snuck up behind her and wrapped his legs around her waist. Eris felt him tickle her waist and her mouth twitched in tingly warmth. "You think sex can solve anything, don't you?" she asked him and tried prying off his hooves. Solaris used his magic to remove his helmet and place it on the dresser while he took off his shoes and chest and wing plates as well. "Mmmm Rissy," he mumbled as he moved his hot breathe up to her ear "you still smell so _sweet_." He licked her ear and felt her shiver erotically. He proceeded to nibble on her ear delicately and listen to her soft breathed moans. "D-Damn you Solaris…" she breathed before moaning.

Solaris had her under his will now. He dragged her backwards onto his bed and they tumbled backwards onto the soft silky fabrics. They fumbled in the bed until they had achieved Solaris being right at her pussy. "Mmmmm, I'm just so hungry," Solaris ran his tongue over her folds and heard her moan "but what better to snack on than cotton candy?" Eris groaned at how he toyed with her. "Just take me already Prince of Priss!" A dark chuckle came from his throat as he still just kept teasing her. He pecked her clit and heard her cracked apart whimper. Slowly sliding his tongue at her lips and barely parting them, he heard her whine for him to speed it up. _'This… is gonna be my wife!'_

**Later, in Solaris's study…**

Six colts sit in wait in Solaris's. Dusk Shine, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Elusive, Applejack, and Butterscotch. All had been summoned to Canterlot and the castle for some unnamed important matter. "So, whu'd yuh think Lord Solaris wants from us _this_ time?" Rainbow Blitz asked. "Rainbow Blitz!" Dusk yelled. "What! He's always saying the same thing! Some bad guy from a thousand years ago or blah blah blah save all of Equestria blah blah blah elements of harmony blah friendship!" 'Smack' "Ow!" Dusk Shine lowered his hoof from the air after smacking his friend in the back of the head. Just then, Lord Solaris just happen to walk into the study. "Ah, why hello Dusk Shine and friends!" he said rather chipper. Dusk raised a brow as to why his mentor sounded so happy that day. "Hello Lord Solaris, is there something you needed us to take care of?" Solaris just let out a short laugh, "Oh no! Nothing wrong at all! In the whole world!" All six friends shared a questioning look with each other. "My Lord, are you alright?" Elusive asked. "Oh boys! Never better! I haven't been this alright in over a thousand years! And could you guess why?" All six shook their heads, a little scared of the monarch at the time. "Because I'm in love! My colts, I'm getting married! To the most amazing mare in all of Equestria!" Five jaws nearly hit the floor when he announced he was to be wed, but one just made a huge smile! "Woohoo! Party! Bachelor party on me!" Berry shouted and waved his hooves in the air. "Oh," Butterscotch peeped. "That's fantastic my Lord! Who is this lucky mare?!" Elusive asked. "Right behind you _Lucy_~." Elusive yelped and shot up off the ground and fell back on his face. When he looked back up, he saw his least favorite _'reformed'_ enemy ever. "ERIS!"

"Hello all my favorite colts!" she yelled at them while waving. "You… what?" Blitz asked "you and… her!" He gestured from Solaris to Eris five times. "Yes Rainbow Blitz," Solaris said as Eris came to his side "I asked Eris to be my bride, and she accepted." Eris smiled while she leaned over Solaris's back and fiddled with his pastel colored mane. "What? Surprised he could nail somepony this gooooood~." "No, but what? Ya'll being a couple? That be a might bit weir-" "Wait!" Dusk shouted "what do you mean… _nail_?" Solaris felt his cheeks turn red and Eris giggled at the colts in the room before purring at Solaris. Dusk's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "WHAT! WHAT! YOU! HER! SEX! MARRIAGE! WHAT?!" Dusk started hyperventilating and Applejack tried to calm him down. "Dusk! Breathe! Slow down before yuh give yurself a heart attack!" Applejack banged a hoof into Dusk's back and the purple unicorn took a giant gasp of air. "WHAT?!" he gasped sharply again before slowly taking breathes of air "I… think… I… deserve… a… ex… -planation." "Yeah. Respect Solaris, but how exactly did…" Blitz gestured to the two betrothed "this happen?"

Solaris felt the warmth in his cheeks spread, but he still held his head up and spoke. "Well… Eris and I knew each other long before she was ever in stone. But the romantic side of the relationship was something most ponies then found rather… disturbing. And I… I-" "Broke my heart," Eris finished for him. "Yes… I was rather afraid of what others would think, rather than what I thought." "After that, I had a few… anger issues with- well all ponies. Air-go me concurring Equestria for the first time." "And then Artemis and I had to put her in stone for the first time." "By the way, about that," Eris wacked Solaris in the back of the head with her paw "that's over a thousand years overdue!" Solaris sighed as he rubbed his stinging head, "Ok, I admit I deserved that." "Darn right you did." "As I was saying, then we put her in stone for the first time. And then a thousand years later she got free." "And once all six of you were _'incapacitated'_ I paid Solly here a little visit for an explanation as to why he hurt me." "And… well…" "He took me then and there! Long, hard, and passionately for the first time! And when I say long and hard, I mean _long and hard_."

The water Bubble Berry had been drinking, nopony was actually going to ask where he got it from, was used to do a huge spit take… all over Elusive. "Ahhh! My coat!" "WHAT!" "RESPECT!" "YOU DID WHAT!" "WE WERE IN TROUBLE AND YOU WERE BANGING THE VILLIAN!" "RESPECT!" "OUTRAGIOUS!" "RESPECT!" SHUT UP BLITZ!" The arguing and shouts continued on until an air-horn blew into their ears and silenced them. Eris's talon snapped and the air-horn disappeared in a flash. "Thank you dear," Solaris said. "No problem Solly." "Now, your shock is understandable, but be mature about this matter. What happened between Eris and I is what convinced her to change." "Well, the whole tearing and bleeding thing wasn't exactly what I'd say negotiating." "Wow, wow, wow!" Blitz waved his hooves around "are you saying Lord Solaris took your virginity, bucked you into his bed, and then you two staged us saving Equestria?" "Staged, no. You six overcame my control on your own, and I certainly didn't turn myself to stone."

"Now, if we can get back to the reason you six are here," Solaris laid down on the large purple pillow and Eris lied down right up against him "I need you six to help with the wedding." "REALLY?!" Berry shouted. "But of course. After all, if it wasn't for your six in the first place, none of this would be possible." Solaris nuzzled his head into Eris's neck and she giggled. "True. And Butterscotch," Eris asked "we would love for you to be the best colt." Said colt's eyes seemed to light up and widen. "R-Really, me?" "Of course muh' little butter bean! Who better than the colt responsible for ponies actually putting up with little old me?" "And Elusive, I will of course need a suit, and Eris a wedding dress." Elusive's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape, "Me? To design the suit and dress for _your_ wedding! Thank you! Thank you Lord Solaris! I will not let you down!" Eris laughed, "Careful what you say Lucy! I'm not exactly easy to please." **(AN: That's what Solaris said! Ha! I said before you! Suck it losers! Oh and thanks for reading.)** Elusive ignored her comment and continued fantasizing in his head the designs he could come up with for royalty. "Bubble Berry, we would love for you to help with the festivities, as well as the cake of course." Berry gasped and dropped to the ground, instantly springing back up to his hooves a second later. "OF COURSE! Yes sir! I'll bake the bestest besty best wedding cake of all time!" he declared. "Applejack, do you think it is possible to hire your family for catering the reception?" Applejack felt his face smash, "Of course Lord Solaris! Why the Apples would be honored to cater such an event!" "Wonderful, and Rainbow Blitz, we're planning on having the wonderbolts preform." Blitz grew a wide smile, "Sonic Rain Boom! On it!" "Can't wait tuh' impress Sora can yuh?" **(AN: Sora = Rule 63 Soarin)** Applejack said grinning slyly. "Stop talking!" "And Dusk," Solaris said smiling "we would appreciate it if you would be the co-officiate." Dusk didn't seem to care, "Co-officiate?" "Yes, we would love it if you and Artemis preformed the ceremony." Dusk sighed and put on a fake small smile, "Of course Solaris. It would be an honor." Solaris smile at his student. He was so glad Dusk was taking the news well. Honestly better than he expected. He had expected a few books to explode or a volcano to erupt. "Thank you Dusk, now please, go and enjoy yourselves in Canterlot for now! All on me!"

Five of the six friends all smiled and got up and left quickly with Solaris exiting after, but Dusk did not. He slowly rose and walked toward the exit. Eris smirked and floated right by his head. She whispered to him, "Hey Dusky. You know what Solly and I were doing before this little meeting?" She leaned forward in the air and then leaned back quickly and repeated the motion over and over again. _"Oh Solly! Yes! Yeeesss! Buck me! Ohhhhh!"_ Dusk covered his mouth with his hoof and tried to keep the vomit down, but he couldn't and he bolted for the closest bathroom… or even potted plant. Eris just laughed at his reaction. "Oh! Priceless! Truly priceless!"

**That night…**

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGH! YES SOLARIS!" "ERIS! GAUUUUGH!" The two panted as they finished their relations and curled up with each other in the bed they now shared. "Mmmm, every time. You blow me away every time," Eris mumbled. "Just here to please you my chaos cutie," Solaris sighed contently. The two drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace. But they didn't know. They didn't know about the brand new life that was just now starting to grow in Eris's womb. But they would find out… soon.

**Holy crap Eris is pregnant! What?! Is it true! Well what else could it be! Why am I shouting all of this at you when I'm the one writing this story?! And Eris calls Elusive Lucy?! Of course she does, I would! So those two have their work cut out for them. What would a draconequus and pony hybrid look like anyhow? Hmmm…**


	4. Chaos's foal

**Are you ready? Ready Freddy? Wait who's Freddy? Ah whatever! Welcome to the next chapter. Now aren't our main characters in quiet the sticky wicket. Speaking of which what is a sticky wicket? I'm not even sure I'm spelling that right. But I digress. Enjoy finding out about magical hybrid babies and interspecies weddings!**

**Day before the wedding…**

Eris and Solaris were soundly sleeping in each other's arms. Soon Solaris would have to wake up and raise the sun, but for now the two just enjoyed the peaceful sleep. But that didn't last very long. Eris's eyes shot open and she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, awaking Solaris in the process. "Eris!?" Solaris wiped the tired from his mind as he heard horrid hacking and stomach turning sounds coming from his bathroom. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. When he opened it, he found his fiancé on her knees on the bathroom floor hunched over the toilet. He heard her spill the contents of her stomach into the bowl and he saw her shaking every time she hurled. "Eris!" He rushed to her side and rubbed her back. "Are you alright my dear?! What's wrong?!"

Eris stopped her vomiting and gagged at the taste left in her mouth. "Uggggh… do I look alright?! Auuu, my intestines are on fire! Why- MMM!" Eris once again vomited into the toilet. Solaris held her shoulders and tried keeping her steady. Soon Eris emptied everything in her gut and slumped back onto the floor. Solaris brushed her sweat drenched white mane out of her face. "Are you alright?" Eris tried talking, but she gagged at the taste in her mouth. She swallowed and tried again. "Yeah, but I'm _super_ hungry now." Solaris was still concerned as to why she woke up before the sun and started throwing up, but managed a smile anyway and helped Eris up off the ground. "Of course you are. Your stomach must be completely empty now." Eris and Solaris went back out of the bathroom and Eris laid back down on the bed. "What would you prefer my dear? I'll have the cooks make whatever you want while I raise the sun." Eris put a claw of her talon to her chin, "Actually… I really want a sandwich… with pickles, cheese, chocolate, mayonnaise… OH! And some deep fried onions dipped in honey! And grape juice with strawberries in it!" Solaris stood slack jawed at her odd and disgusting order. "Uh, are you sure Rissy?" "Yes! I'm dying of starvation! I _need_ it!" "It's just… you just threw up and that doesn't sound very easy on your stomach." Eris intensified her glare toward him, "Solaris. Food. _NOW._" Solaris gulped and nodded his head, "Of course my love." He left to go tell the chefs and maids of Eris's strange cravings.

**Kitchen…**

"She wants _what_?" the head chef asked. "It sounds ridiculous! That she beast wants to devour all the food in the castle!" the sue chef shouted. "Now see here! Maybe it is a little odd, but this is our Lord's fiancé! We show her respect!" a random maid shouted. Soon the whole kitchen was in an uproar of trying to prepare the odd orders that kept coming in from Eris. Maids bustling in and out of doors to deliver the orders, cooks dashing back and forth to prepare the eccentric dishes, the chef's constant shouting about how outrageous these requests were, then the maids taking to freshly prepared plates of food up to the royal couple's room. Solaris ordered Eris to stay in bed until she felt better and she reluctantly listened. Now the poor staff was left at the full front of her furry as she had outrageous out bursts of anger or tiredness. Oh those poor innocent cooks.

**Royal bedroom…**

Eris lay in bed with covers draped over her and piles of food and stacks of dirty dishes surrounding her. She was currently on her third peanut butter and fried egg sandwich. She licked the peanut butter off her paw and tossed the plate with the other dirty ones. The doors to the room opened and Solaris walked in to check up on Eris. "Hey sweetheart," he said as he walked up to her and sat beside the bed "how's it going?" Eris narrowed her eyes at him and snarled. "_How's it going?_ That's what you're asking me? You've banned me from leaving this damn bed! That's how it's going!" She snapped at him and turned over in bed and pulled the blankets over her head. "Rissy? What's wrong? I'm just worried about you." Solaris wasn't certain, but he thought he heard a sniffle. He saw Eris turn back over and she clasped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Solly! I'm just so mad and I don't know why! And I'm throwing up! And I'm so hungry! _So_ hungry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" She sobbed into his mane and Solaris wrapped his hooves around her back in an effort to calm her down. "Rissy. I think you need to see a doctor." She pulled away from him. "What! No! I'm fine! Real- 'sniff sniff' do you smell pie?" Solaris grabbed her paw and pulled her onto his back. "Doctor's. Now." Eris sighed and just let him carry her to the infirmary.

**Infirmary…**

"Ok now, let's see what we have here," said the unicorn doctor. He had clipboard with charts on it held in the air by his magic, and was adjusting the glasses on his face with his hoof. Eris sat on an examination table with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. Solaris sat next to her side, patiently yet nervously awaiting whatever devastating or life threatening problem could be wrong with his wife-to-be. "Well there's what's been bothering you dear," the doctor said. "What?" Eris questioned. "You two have been intimate, correct?" A blush spread across each of their faces, but they nodded regardless. "Well that's what caused this! Did you two use _protection_?" Still blushing, Solaris replied, "W-well not _every_ time doctor." "Well then that was your mistake, because…" the doctor lowered his clipboard and smiled "Eris appears to be three weeks pregnant!"

The room was so silent, if you dropped a pin you would hear it hit the floor. Finally, Eris broke the silence. "This is a joke, right?" The doctor still had a big smile on his face as he chuckled. "No ma'am. You're really three weeks pregnant with Lord Solaris's foal. Congratulations my lord!" Solaris couldn't move his face, or anything. His brain just completely shut down. Eris was pregnant. Pregnant with, what was without a doubt, his foal. His child. He would be a father, and Eris a mother. "T-this isn't true. I can't be pregnant! Are we even able to conceive?!" Eris shouted. "It may be incredible and have low odds, but you are defiantly with foal Eris." The doctor trotted to a machine that he wheeled over using his magic and stopped it next to Eris. "Just lay back now dearie." Eris closed her eyes and lied down on the cold examination table and opened her eyes again to see the doctor holding a wand. It was cold when he inserted it into her marehood, but soon she relaxed and saw the monitor the machine was attached to show a picture. A picture of a gray and black blotch, with a slight form to it, stuck inside of her womb. "There we go. You see that blotch on the screen, right there. That's your baby." Eris felt her heart stop. No denying it now. Here was undeniable proof that she had a living creature living inside of her. Something depending on her.

Her eyes misted over with tears. She reached out her talon to grab for Solaris on instinct, but she only met air. She turned her head and saw why she couldn't touch him. He was on the floor, passed out like a school filly who just saw a cockroach on her chair. Eris's eyes filled with more tears and she felt like ripping her fiancé apart piece by piece. "Alrighty then," the doctor removed the wand from Eris and put all the equipment away properly "I'll prescribe you some medication then for the symptoms, some vitamins for the foal, and schedule a checkup for you in about another two or three weeks. Never had a pony and draconequus hybrid foal before. To be safe we should keep a close eye on its development." The doctor walked over to Solaris on the floor and poured a glass of water on his face. Solaris's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air as he swatted at the water with his hooves. He snapped up to his feet and looked around. "Now my Lord, Eris should probably come back in around two to three weeks to see if the development of the foal is taking any abnormal growth patterns." The doctor finished using his magic to scribble down the prescription with a pen and tore it off and handed it to Solaris. "And I'm afraid you will have to avoid using any large surges of magic Eris. So that means no teleporting from place to place, no giant catastrophes, and just generally avoiding doing anything more than just poofing small objects into existence. High usage of magic puts the development and health of the foal at risk." Eris sat up from the table and stood to her feet. "Just try and conserve your power and everything should be fine." Eris just nodded. She still felt the shock and empty feeling of seeing the foal inside of her, and then the father of said foal on the floor from seeing it.

They left the infirmary after scheduling the next follow up appointment. Eris didn't say a word to Solaris the whole time. "Rissy, it'll be ok." Eris shot him a cold glare. "Ok? Ok?! OK?!" She slammed her hoof to the floor. "YOU FAINTED! WE SAW IT! AND YOU FAINTED!" Solaris took a few steps back. "I-I'm sorry." "YOU'RE SORRY?! ARE YOU EVEN SURE THIS WILL BE OK?!" "I- I just-" "FORGET IT SOLARIS!" she stomped of in a huff to their room. She stopped at the doors and glared at him. "JUST GO TELL ELUSIVE THAT MY DRESS WILL HAVE TO BE _A LOT_ LESS TIGHT!" She slammed the doors and it was as if the whole castle shook form her furry.

Solaris just sat there. Lost in thought about how he could possibly make this better. Well, his go to was out. Sex defiantly won't make _this_ better. He just hung his head and sighed o himself. "Buck me."

**So… did you like it? Of course you did! Right? Well, now for more interesting matters. I'm gonna ask you people what you want the foal to be! Boy or girl? You decide! Vote in my poll and hope the gender you want wins!  
-Toxic Wastenote out!**


	5. We can be parents!

**And a Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good story! And that is an early merry Christmas from my family to yours. And I hope Thanksgiving was truly epic for all of you as well. We have so much to be thankful for that we take for granted. Sometimes we just get so used to it being there that when it's gone… we realize how much it really meant to us. Last year, the night before thanksgiving, my great grandfather finally passed away. He had been dealing with dementia for a long while now and he wasn't even able to get out of bed or even speak anymore. It was a very hard thing for my family to still celebrate thanksgiving the very day after he had passed away. But we did, and we told stories about him and shared our memories… and we smiled and some even laughed. That day, my little cousin, who was only five at the time, asked me where grandpop was… and I just froze up. Thank god she had a short attention span and she changed the subject a second later. But it was then that I realized that what was happening was real and my great granddad was really gone for good. But I'm ok, because I'm thankful for every great memory of him from every holiday, birthday, and vacation. And now every time I'm at that house, in the every room he died, I silently pray to him that I love him. Anthony O. Alevato was my great grandfather and a war veteran, and I love him even in death.**

**I love you grandpop.**

* * *

'Knock, knock' "Eris?" "Go away Solaris!" "Eris?" "No!" "Eris?!" "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lord Solaris held a hoof to his head and waited for the ringing in his ears to stop. He had been trying for nearly three hours to get Eris to come out of their room, but he was making no progress. It was possible him pestering her actually just made things worse. Finally hearing the ringing cease, Solaris made his way to his study to send a letter to Dusk Shine for a very important request

**Later…**

Eris lay curled up in bed with the doors still locked and tear stains on the pillows. She clung to the blanket and sheets as if she needed them to continue living. The sudden and new fear that was clawing at her chest felt like it would crush her lungs before her unborn foal ever saw light. She was barely even sure why she was making such a big deal about Solaris passing out on the floor. She knew that if she was in his hooves, she would have done the same exact thing. But when she turned over and saw what was supposed to be her rock on the floor and looking unconscious… it made her scared. She was afraid. Really afraid! How was she supposed to be a mother? And worse, what if- what if Solaris didn't want this foal? What if he didn't want some freak hybrid for an heir? With her DNA it its conception the foal was bound to have some form of oddity that makes it stand out. What if other kids made fun of her baby? And what about the press? What if they knew that the foal was conceived _before_ they were married? They would call it the bastard of chaos. Eris wept into her pillow silently at the thought of her own mistakes making life hard for her offspring. It would be all her fault.

'Knock, knock, knock' Eris wiped her eyes and sniveled. "G-go away Solaris!" "Eris?" Her eyes widened a bit. "B-Butterscotch?" "Yes sweetie. It's me. Can you let me in?" She hesitated, not wanting to be seen a total wreck or a blubbering filly. But she tossed those thoughts aside and used her magic to unlock the door from the bed. She turned over and covered herself up to her head with the sheets, still not wanting him to see her crying. She heard the clack of his hooves on the floor as he entered. "Eris? Are you ok sweetie?" She was caught with a lump in her throat. When she opened her mouth to talk, all that came out was a strangled sob. "It's ok Eris. I'm here." She felt him rub her back with a hoof. Her lip quivered and she finally gave into the deep sorrow and shot up from the bed and latched her arms around her friend. Her sobs filled the bed chamber and Butterscotch just stroked her white and black mane while she cried on his shoulder. "H-how? How could t-this ha-happen Butterscotch?" she cried "H-he passed out! Right- r-right on the floor! I-I can't be a mother! I can't!"

Butterscotch felt tears form in his eyes at his heart broken friend's cries. Eris was not without emotion. She cries if something upsets her deeply, and this cut her deep. But he knew he couldn't cry. Eris was already upset enough about Solaris not staying strong, if he gave in too it would destroy what little comfort she had left. "I-It's ok sweetheart. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok. _'Shhhh'_ It's alright. Just l-let it out." Eris sniveled and wiped the tears from her face once again with her lion paw. "I-I can't do this butter bean. I have no maternal instincts. And what if it looks like me? What if it acts like me? Or what if it hates me because it looks like a freak? Or what if… what if doesn't… doesn't make it?" "_Shhhh_, none of that will happen sweetie. That foal will grow and as soon as you see it," he helped her to lie back down on the bed "the second you see the foal, all those instincts will just kick in. I've seen it all the time with my animal friends." She dropped her eyelids at him, "Did you just compare me to an animal?" He felt sweat form on his forehead, "U-uhh-uh." Her face lightened up and she laughed at his panic. "Ah! Priceless! You actually thought I was mad!" Butterscotch just sighed with a smile. He was just happy Eris was starting to get back to her normal self.

**Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice- I mean Solaris's study…**

Solaris laid down on a large purple pillow while flipping through a book with his magic. He was intensely reading and memorizing every word. The doors to his study opened, but he didn't seem to notice. Meanwhile, Dusk and Artemis both walked into said room and saw the Lord of the sun flopped on a pillow with several books surrounding him and one book currently being read. "Brother," Artemis asked "Dusk Shine and I were curious as to why you wrote him a letter asking him and the elements of harmony to come to the castle early in such a rush." Solaris did not respond. He didn't even hear his younger brother. He was too busy trying to memorize all of the books from cover to cover. "Lord Solaris, are you even listening? We're worried about you," the purple unicorn colt told his mentor. Still, the two received no response from the solar god. Dusk growled in frustration, having had _enough_ surprises from his mentor already in the past few weeks. The book in Solaris's possession glowed a magenta-purple hue of magic and was yanked away from him. The alicorn noticed the sudden absence of his studies and gazed up to finally notice the two other stallions in the room.

"Dusk Shine! Please return my book to me!" he ordered. Dusk frowned and shook his head, "No. Lord Solaris we are concerned why you requested mine and my friends' presence at the castle early and are now engrossed in reading these books all of a sudden! What are you even so intent on reading?" Dusk closed the book and looked at the cover title. When he read it, his face fell. It was _'So you're going to be a father'_. Artemis looked over Dusk's shoulder and his eyes widened at the title. The two used their magic to float more books over to them after dropping the current one faster than as if it were made of acid. Every title had the same idea the two were horrified of believing was true. _'Pregnant with a foal?' 'Be a good father' 'Your wife is with foal' 'What to expect when you're expecting' 'Pregnancy 101' 'Interspecies pregnancies' 'Cross-species breeding' 'Ten months of pure torture' 'What could go wrong?'_ They were all the same.

"M-my Lord-" Dusk was cut off by Artemis. "Is Eris with foal?" Solaris's head fell, and he nodded solemnly. Dusk froze, but Artemis yelled. "WE KNEW IT! WE KNEW THIS WOULD OCCURE! OUR BROTHER HAS PREMARRITALY KNOCKED UP THE GODDESS OF CHAOS!" Artemis's mouth clamped shut from Solaris's magic. "Brother be silent!" he hissed. "M-my l-l-lord, m-m m-m-my l-l-l-lor-d-d," Dusk Shine stuttered and murmured. "Dusk Shine please," Solaris stood from the pillow and walked to his student "please Dusk Shine, I need you." Dusk stopped stuttering, but he looked at his mentor puzzled. "Please Dusk. I may have messed up. When we saw the ultra sound of the foal… I passed out. Now Eris is upset, I asked Butterscotch to try and calm her, but she's locked herself in our room and refuses to let me in. I'm not prepared Dusk! I do not know how to be a father! And Eris is under enough stress as it is! I may be the ruler of Equestria, but my fiancé is three weeks pregnant and I do not know what to do! I need your help Dusk Shine! I can't be a father like this and I and clueless on the matter! And Eris won't leave our room and our wedding is tomorrow! Help me my student! I need you to be _my_ mentor! You raised Spines and she's a wonderful young dragoness. I need you to teach me how to be a father!"

Dusk just stood slack jawed at his mentor's outburst. Solaris seemed at the brink of falling apart. Dusk has never before seen his father figure act so unsure. Artemis was stood in awe at the display of need his older sibling had just displayed. Dusk shook his head. "I'm uh… Solaris… You will be an amazing father." Solaris looked his student in the eye. "I know you will be an amazing dad to this foal. Because, do you love it?" Solaris nodded, "Yes, I love it." "And you love Eris?" Solaris looked at the ceiling with a smile spreading across his face at the thought of Eris with her trademark pretty smile that was snarky and funny at the same time. "She is my soul mate Dusk. I know you still hold bad blood with her, but she is the love of my life… and I want to spend all of my immortal life with her by my side." "Then that's all you need to start," Dusk smiled "when Spines first hatched, I was nervous. I was a colt and I had to look after a whole other life. But when she first smiled at me and I looked into her eyes, I was like putty in her tiny claws. And the rest came with time and learning on the job." Artemis took a step forward. "Brother… we are sorry we blew up like that," he apologized. Solaris smiled and messed with his brother's mane with his hoof. "Apology accepted little brother. Thank you." The two other stallions laughed at Artemis's grumbling.

**Night time…**

Eris was lying in bed with her paw over her stomach. 'Knock, knock' "May I come in now?" Solaris asked from outside the door. Eris giggled quietly, "You may." The doors opened and Solaris came in. "Eris… I'm so sorry my love. I was much too dramatic with the news." Eris smiled and patted his side of the bed next to her. Solaris removed his regalia and laid next to her. "I'm sorry to. I was really just scared about being pregnant… and I took it out on you a little. If the situation were reversed I would have passed out to." The sun god smiled as he nuzzled under her chin and he heard her purr softly. "And I did talk to Elusive once he and the other elements arrived," Solaris told her "he'll be letting the dress out to take the pressure off your stomach." "Awww, you actually listened to me." They just lay there while they cuddled. But cuddling lead to kissing, and kissing lead to Solaris being on top of Eris… and that lead to an issue.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EQUESTRIA SOLARIS! JUST PUT IT IN ME!" Solaris hesitated being intimate with her. It was just weird and scary knowing there was his child inside her. "I-I c-can't! The foal is inside you!" "It's just an embryo right now! Just stick it in!" Solaris tried entering her moist lips, but he stopped and froze before he could. He swore he could just feel and hear his child yelling at him to stop. "I CAN'T! IT'S TELLING ME I'M A BAD FATHER!" "It can't speak!" "I HEAR IT!" Eris whined. "COME ON! LOTS OF COUPLES HAVE SEX WHILE PREGNANT! JUST STICK THAT THING INSIDE OF ME AND FILL ME!" He tried once more, but he felt Eris's stomach against his, and he panicked. "I'LL CRUSH IT! I JUST CAN'T! NOT WHILE YOU'RE WITH CHILD!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eris yelled. "Just forget it, it's gone." "Already?" "You said you would crush the foal… trust me, it's gone." Solaris sighed in defeat and rolled back off of his goddess. "I'm sorry." "Please! Do not apologize! You're just making it colder than ice!" Eris groaned. She still rolled over and kissed his cheek, "Just think. About ten or eleven weeks and we find out the gender." Solaris smiled, "I can hardly wait."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace. And they didn't know it, but the foal felt safe too.

* * *

**Vote people and/or ponies! What gender should this couple have? Vote in my poll and fight for the sex of this r63 couple's baby! THIS IS SPARTA! Bye bye!**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey! It's me and I have a little announcement! I wanted to do villain/villain pairing clops or one-shots and I thought it would be cool to have you, my readers and reviewers, pick the couple. **

**First, let me just say I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter and to prove how sorry I am, here's some cookies! (::) (::) (::) I know it's annoying to think 'Oh hey a new chapter, yay!' and then it's just an author's note. But I promise I won't do too many of these if any. **

**Second, I am stuck around the possibilities of villain and Rule 63 shippings and stories. So I think it'll go like this…  
You leave in a comment or message a shipping between villains or involving R63 and I'll pick a random few when I get the chance, so at least once every month. Let's be real, I'm still in school and my grades and work are prior to FanFiction, despite I wish it wasn't. **

**Now the rules: (Sorry but it wouldn't be right without rules)  
1. No rape or molesting or any sort unless the one getting it enjoys it the whole time or eventually  
2. People, no Molestia. Just no. Let's just forget about all the dark things trolls and haters come up with and not support it by making stories about it happening  
3. The pairings are: villain/villain, villain/hero, hero/hero, or any background characters or neutral characters  
4. Its fine if you do, but I DON'T do herds or harems. Nothing against them, but I can't do that.  
5. Do not completely destroy a character's personality. I try really hard to keep their original traits intact.  
6. I will do: female/male and female/female or masturbating if that's what you want. I will not do: male/male, I just can't describe that, or any stories with living plants or tentacles. Just avoid that area all together  
7. Rule 63 could be with two characters gender swapped, a character and their R63 self, or one character R63 and one the correct gender. You have to specify what you want with that  
8. Please spell as correctly as possible. If I can't read your request I won't do it. I can't waste time with trying to decipher one request all month  
9. Anthro is allowed, but you have to tell me if you want certain body parts or outfits  
10. I have a life outside of this, and I hope you do too. If you don't want a story to be a clop-fic and just a romantic story between characters, that's fine… but all rules still apply to you too.**

**Third, I have a family and a home and I'm going to spend time with them. I won't just be antisocial and on my computer or phone the whole time.**

**And lastly, if I get multiple requests from a reader asking for the same thing but it breaks the rules, I will just ignore and/or block you. I have made my rules fair and clear to an average non-obsessive fan.**

**Please be nice to one another and toward me. And have a fun time requesting.**

***I reserve the right to stop taking requests when necessary/overwhelmed* **


End file.
